noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ludis Mergas
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Clan Leader |affiliation = Mergas Clan Lukedonia Central Order |firstappearance = Chapter 174 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Ludis Mergas (Kor. 루디스 메르가스) is a Noble and one of the eight current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. He is the leader of the House of Mergas and the Guardian of Lukedonia - the one in charge of its security and protection. Appearance Like all nobles he has a beautiful face with red eyes. He has gray hair which covers his right eye completely and is seen wearing a noble attire like all pure-bloods. Despite his rank and displayed abilities, Ludis seems remarkably younger in appearance than other clan leaders, being called a "kid" by a crew member of the 8th Fleet. Personality Ludis and his clan are kind to humans. This is seen when Tao, Takeo and M-21 are treated well after their crash landing in Ludis's territory. However, when he hears about intruders, he assumes there might be a connection between the plane crash and the intruders and so sends for the central order to check on the survivors. Ludis is generally calm, patient, polite, and kindhearted to his comrades, but is cold and doesn't hesitate to get rid of his enemies. He is extremely loyal to the Lord and Lukedonia; when ordered by the former to show the Union "the price they must pay" for attacking Lukedonia, he annihilates the fleet without mercy. However, he seems to be mostly nonviolent and has the highest tolerance for annoyances, as seen how he puts up with Karias while the other Clan Leaders are quick to get angry with him. Ludis has shown respect towards Gejutel despite the fact that the Lord has suspicions about Gejutel. He even reminds the Lord about Gejutel's reputation of being loyal during her father's reign. Background It is revealed by Raizel that Ludis' role is to be the Guardian and Shield of the Lord.Chapter 194 Later during the humans' attack on Lukedonia, the Lord claims Ludis' title is the Guardian of Lukedonia. Ludis is in command of the Central Order. So far the Central Order has been reporting to and receiving orders from Ludis only. He is the one who sent reinforcements and ordered to take more extreme measures and allowed their use of weapons. In chapter 376, Gradeus suspects that Ludis is the one in charge of the Central Order. He is also the one to receive orders regarding the Central Order from the Lord. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a Noble and more specifically a Clan Leader, he possess formidable powers.The potency of his basic abilities are unknown at this point as he has only been shown using his Soul Weapon in battle once, with which he displayed incredible offensive and defensive power. Soul Weapon Izarok: Ludis' Soul Weapon takes the form of a sword and shield. The shield glows with a green aura and is able to withstand the powerful blood field exchanges between the Lord and Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Ludis can use the shield to set up a powerful barrier. While being a mostly defensive Soul Weapon, the sword is sharp enough to cleave a military ship in half with a single blow. Aura Manipulation Ludis can create a unique three-dimensional force field from his aura. It was strong enough to easily block an assault of naval gunfire like it was nothing. Ludis can form a barrier made up of titanic golden crosses. This barrier entombs and seals away its target for eternity. However, this is the last resort for Ludis, as this art requires Ludis' life force to create and complete. The aura manipulation also enables him to control enemy attacks to some extent. During the battle between Rozaria and the traitor clan leaders, Ludis uses this power on the enemy attacks which are directed at Rozaria, to turn towards him instead. Battles *Ludis Mergas vs The 8th Fleet *Gradeus vs Ludis Mergas References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader Category:Male